Ash Ketchem's Fairy Tales
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Do to me. I have sent Ash, some villains, his old gangs, and his new one, and the legendaries into a story book. The only way for them to be free is for you to review and give me ideas of stories and casts. They need your help.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Rozen14's Sly Cooper Fairy Tales**

At a museum in Fiore, a thieve was about to make a hist. "Okay, there's the book but which one is it." The girl thief asked. There was two books in a glass case. One was silver and one was gold. She thought for a moment the grabbed the gold book. Suddenly alarms rang up. She made a hasty retreat and entered her home in Fall city.

"Great now I have great grand dad's journal." The girl thief said. Then she opened the book. "Huh! It's blank! I must have gotten the wrong book!" She yelled then a gold tornado appeared. It sucked things up but not her. "What's happening?" She asked. Then a girl with long brown hair wearing jeans and a pink miniskirt appeared. "Who the hell are you!" The girl asked. "I'm AuraPearl44. And that thing is a fairy tale book and it's getting new... actors and actresses." AuraPearl44 said. "I kind of like you." Viola said. "And why is my name an interment?" "I'm bad at spelling and coming up with names." AuraPearl44 said.

(Outside Sanyou City, Isshu)

"I can't believe I'm traveling with the famous Ash Ketchem. I'm in heaven." Dento said. "Don't get his ego up." Iris said. Then a gold twister appeared. "What is that?" Ash asked. "Just run." Iris said. But it was too late. They were sucked into the vortex.

(Pewter City, Kanto.)

It was a slow day for Brock and his siblings and parents were out. Then a gold vortex sucked him into it.

(Outside Brock's gym.)

"It was nice for you go go on this journey with me." Barry said. "Well at lest I can travel Ash's home land." Dawn said. Then Paul appeared. "What are you doing here?" Dawn asked. "Looking for the first Kanto frontier." Paul said as his usual self. Then the tornado appeared and captured them.

(Valor lake, Sinnoh.)

An evil woman appeared out of the lake. She coughed up some water and looked at the lake. "Damn those fools. Now I have to get more men." Hunter J said. Then the vortex appeared and swallowed her. After it did that it sucked up Misty, May, Drew, Harley, Max, Kenny, Giovanni, Jessie, James, Meowth, Zoey, Tracey, Gary, Jimmy, Marina, Atilla, Hun, and the legendaries.

(Back in Viola's room.)

The twister had stopped and the book lied down. Viola looked into the pages again and saw that the pages were still blank, but on the cover was Ash and all the hero, villeins, and legendaries. They all seemed really pissed, especially the legendaries. "Hey what's up with this!" Jessie yelled. "Yay, I have plans." Registeel said. "Yeah and I have a league to win." Ash said. Everybody looked at him. "What happen to your eyes, they're weird." Max said. "I don't know." Ash said.

"And he never will since I don't know." AuraPearl44 said. "I knew it was you." Misty said. "Who is she?" Iris asked. "She's a person that take our wills and mess them up to whatever she likes." Ash said. "Hey. I'm a writer. That's what I do." I said.

"What are we in now?" Arceus asked. "Well I was inspired to make this story book. And your all trapped in it." Aura said. "What!" They yelled. "Yeah. And the only way to get out is to do Fairy tales." Aura said. "No way am I doing a fairy tale." Paul said. "Me too." Hunter J said. "How are you alive?" Gary asked her. "I made my self into a statue to escaped the blast and water. I eventually was revived by the water." J said.

"So do the story already." Barry said. "I'm sorry but I'm going to let the reviews make up the stories." Aura said. "Your evil you know it." Ash said. Then two spirits exited his body and took form. "What am I doing here?" Sir Aaron said then The king of Pokelantis said. "At lest I'm not is that ball." "Your soul have been revived by the book. Now to escape it and have lives again you have to work with them." Aura said. "Drat." The king said.

"But don't you need a narrator." Viola said. "That's why I'm going to get one." Aura said. Then Kate appeared wearing robes. "What am I doing here? And who are they?" She asked. "I need you to be a narrator." Aura said. "But what about my region." Kate said. "Don't worry I stopped time around the world except in this house and where I go." Aura said. Kate fwd. "But we want to do it our way." Ash said. "Fine." AuraPearl44 said.

"Okay with everything settled I want you the reviewers to use a fairy tale and make a cast. Don't worry we allow gay shipping." Aura said. "What's shipping?" Ash asked. "It's better off if you don't know." Arceus said. "We also allow Camp Rock or any other Disney movie." Viola said.

"Please help. We don't want out." Ash said.

**Please help them from the nightmare I put them through.**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Red Riding Hood

(At Viola's Safe house)

The cast had talked to each other for the last few days while Viola lied on her couch like a bum. AuraPearl44 was Pokemon: Heart Gold. Suddenly a message floated into her hands. She saved her game, stopped it, and read the letter. She had a devise smile. "Oh guys!" Aura said. The cast looked at her. "It seems we got a review." Aura said.

"Who is it from?" Viola asked. "It's from Magic Jac. The author wants the cast to do Little Red Riding Hood." Aura said. "I'll get Kate. HEY KATE! WILL YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?" AuraPearl44 asked. Then Kate floated out of the book. "Yeah." Kate said. "Read this." Aura said. She did. She laughed a little. "Okay so let me get this straight, an author named Magic Jac wants us to do Little Red Riding Hood..." Kate said.

She turned around and floated back into the book.

(Inside the book.)

Ash and the others were talking or doing something else when they heard Kate hovering down to where they are. Then they started to ask her questions. "So what did AuraPearl44 say?" May asked Kate. "Well people we got some good news... we got review, and unlike the first of Razen14 this one has a cast." Kate said. "Finally." Paul said. They cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's story is Little Red Riding hood." Kate said. "That's my favorite story." May said. Then the lights dimmed as the book vegins to show the image of the story like a movie...

Little Red Riding Hood

Little Red: May

Wolf: Harley

Grandmother: Hunter J. (J:Why am I the grandmother? Me: I have no idea. Asked Magic Jac. J: Curse you Magic Jac.)

The squirrel: Pikachu (I added a squirrel. It will be with the wolf.)

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a little brown hair girl wearing a red hood was riding her bike thought the woods. "I thought there wasn't any bikes back then." May said. Kate sighed. "Aura thought it was easier for you to have a bike than just walking." Kate said. Anyways Red was riding her bike to her grandma house with a case of cookies when she got a flat. "Damn it." May said.

She got off and replaced her tire. "You know it's dangerous for little girls to be in the woods." Harley said. Then he walked out of the shadows. "Harley what are you doing in that Mightyana costume." May said. "I'm the wolf. You slower that your friend Ash." Harley said. "Hey!" Ash yells to them. "Anyway, give me that basket." Harley said. "No." May yelled. Then she kicked him and ran away. Suddenly a squirrel appeared. "What are we going to do boss." Pikachu said really fast. "I let's catch up to her. And have you drank any coffee." Harley said. "I don't drink coffee." Pikachu said. Then he used a cab and got in front of her.

She used anti wolf spray and kicked his butt. Then she ran to her grandma's but she met a little detraction with a gout. "I got horns that hold up muffins and I got horns to hold up pies." The random goat sang to her. Then he sang as they used a treat crates to get to her house. Before she got there the wolf and squirrel got there first. The wolf first tied up the grandma. Then the wolf used the grandma's clothing and mask kit and pretend to be Red's grandma. "This isn't working. Why don't you be the grandma." Harley said. Then Red knocked on the front door. Before they could switch the wolf throw the squirrel into the closet with grandma. 'I really hate my part.' J thought as she tried to get the door open with the squirrel.

"You can come in." Harley said in a really bad grandma impressionism. Red came in and saw Harley. 'Nice dress.' May thought. "Who are you?" May asked. "I'm your grandma." Harley said. "Right... Man what big ears you have." May said. "Why to hear better." Harley said. "What big eyes you have." May said. "And what bad breath you have." "I'm not going to take this any longer." Harley said. Then he ripped off the mask and was beaten by Red again. Grandma got out and hopped to the wolf. Then a ranger appeared and killed the wolf.

The End.

"Wonderful story." Viola lied. "Okay then now we have to wait for more viewers to request what kind of story they want to hear." Kate said. "Yep. So until then go rest while you can." Aura said.

Harley is magically revived and is in shame. "Well that wasn't very long." May said. "At least you weren't used to break down a door." Pikachu said. "I'm talking." "The book gave you and Piplup talking powers." Aura said. "That's so cool." Piplup said. "Why don't we just use the Pokemon to get free." Paul said. "Because I got rid of all your other Pokemon besides Pikachu, Piplup and the legendaries. And I have constricted their normal powers so they can't use them at all." Aura said. "Damn." Cresselia said.

**AuraPearl44: Okay there you have it! Little Red Riding Hood. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Viola: Keep on reviewing and tell AuraPearl44 on what story you want to see with Ash and the others and choose which character you want them to be as the characters in the book.**

**Ash: The more help you give us the more we have the chance of escaping that confounded book.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and the Bean Stalk

(At Viola's Safe house)

AuraPearl44 was gone and the cast was watching Days of my lives. (My mom's favorite show.) Then Viola got a review. It was from TheQueenofAnime. "Hey Kate can you come here." Viola said rudely. Kate floated out of the book. "Where's Aura?" Kate asked. "She's not here, but I got better news we got a review. It's from TheQueenofAnime." Viola said. Then she gave Kate the letter. "Very funny. I'll tell the cast." Kate said. Then she floated into the book.

(Inside the book)

They turned off the t.v as Kate floated down. "So what does Aura want us to do now?" Ash asked. "Aura's not here and it's from TheQueenofAnime." Kate said. "She sounds cute." Brock and Uxie said. "We have no idea if this person is even a girl." Kate said. "Anyway this author wants us to do Jack and the Bean stalk. Into positions."

"Ladies and Gentlemen I presents you Jack and the Bean Stalk." Kate said.

Barry: Jack

Jessie: Jack's mother. ('Why do I have to be the mother.' Jessie asked. 'Because we don't know who's Barry's real mother that and TheQueenofAnime took the cast.' Kate said.)

Dawn: The harp

Brock: The giant.

Ash: The cow (This isn't funny.)

Cresselia: The chicken. ('At least she won't try to kill me if she's a chicken.' Darkrai said. 'But Piplup is more of the bird type than Cresselia.' Dawn said. 'It's TheQueenofAnime's story not ours.' Kate said.)

May: The young lady who gives jack the magic beans. (In the original she was old but made her more May's age.)

Once upon a time there was a young boy and his mother but they had run out of food and milk, so the harpy mother told Jack to sell the cow. At the market. "Nye." The cow said. (That word is so funny. Nye.) The sells man runs away in fear. "Cows don't say Nye." Barry said. Ash was in a Milktank costume. "I've never seen a cow before so how do I know." Ash said. "Because the sells man ran away. And cows don't talk either. They say moo." Barry said. 'I hate this part.' Ash thought. Then a young woman looked at the cow.

"This is a fine cow. I will give you three beans for it." May said. "With the luck I have I'll take it." Barry said. Then May took Ash away to somewhere else while she laughed at his costume. 'And I thought you were my friend.' Ash thought. "I'm sorry but it's funny." May said.

Back at Jack's house he showed the beans to his mom. "YOU TRADED OUR COW FOR BEANS!" Jessie yelled. "The narrator is right you a harpy. And we can grow the beans." Barry said calmly. "Beans are useless." The she throw the beans away. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Jessie yelled again.

They went to bed starving but what they don't know was the beans were magic, have sprouted, and became a giant bean stalk. The next morning they woke up to see the gaint bean stalk that destroyed most of their house. "Go up there and get those beans, with beans like those, we can sell them and have lots of money." Jessie said. 'You really like money.' Barry thought as he climbed the stalk.

"Man this is a job for Ash, he's a way better climber than me." Barry complained as he dropped of the beans. Then he reached the top of the clouds and saw a magnificent castle. "I bet who ever lives there has some money for a beggar." Barry said but as he got closer he realized it was gigantic. "Someone really big must live here." Barry said. Then he clawed throw a crack.

He saw a voice coming from a box on the table. "Help me!" Cresselia yells. Barry climbs the table and unlocked the box. "Thanks that was crowed." Cresselia said. "What are you?" Barry asked. "I'm a magic swan that lays golden eggs." Cresselia said. "But I'm nothing compare the his harp." "Who's he?" Barry asked. Then something felt like a earthquake appeared. "What's happening?" Barry asked. "Fe fi foe fum. I smell the blood of an annoying chum." Brock voice said. "It's the giant you must hide before he returns." Cresselia said. Then they hid in the box.

Then a giant Brock appeared. He went to the table and sat. He grabbed the box and grabbed Cresselia. "Hello gorgeous." Brock said as he got all mussy on her. "Your just as bad as Uxie." Cresselia said. Then the giant put the swan back into the box. As he fell asleep, Jack took the swan out of the castle and down the beanstalk. Then the swan gave eggs to the son and mother. Then it flew away and tried to kill Darkrai again. "What did I do wrong NOW?" He yelled as he ran away.

Jack went back up the beanstalk and hide from the giant so he can find out where was he hiding the harp. Jack always hid from the Giant so he wouldn't be soup or hash or even both. Then one day the giant got out a chest of some sorts. Opens it and a small harp around Barry's age hopped out of the box. "Please don't hurt me." Dawn said shyly. 'Man do I sound like a dork.' Dawn thought. "Play me a song." Brock said. Then she sang a Japanese song.

Her voice was heavenly. He must save her. Then the giant fell asleep again. Jack made his move and held onto the harp. "No need to worry. I'll save you!" Barry said. 'I'm doom.' Dawn thought. Then they climbed down the vine. Then the giants footsteps came closer. "Come back here." Brock said really angry. Barry climbed down faster. Once he reached the bottom he got out an axe and began to chop the stalk down. "Chop faster so we may be alive." Dawn said.

Jack did and with the final chop the bean stalk fell along with the giant intently killing him. "Yeah." They cheer. Then they kissed. The made a band and made enough money to move out of the house and got married.

The End.

"Wonderful story." Viola said. "Really?" Kate said. "Nope." Viola said.

(Inside the book.)

Barry was complaining while Dawn scrubbed the kiss out of her mouth. "I now hate Jack and the bean stalk." Ash said. Brock was revived and looked at Dawn. "Now's your chance." Brock told Ash. "Okay." Ash said. Then he walked up to Dawn. "Dawn!" Ash asked shyly. "Yes." Dawn said. "I..." Ash said. "Don't you dare talk to my man." Misty said. "Who said he was yours!" Dawn yelled. "Yeah he's mine." Iris said. "No mine." May said. This was unsuspected for May.

"Sis are you sure?" Max asked. "I'm sure." May said.

(Outside the book.)

There was a knock on the door. Viola answered it. There were a ton of Advanceshippers. "You better not go change her mind or your going to regreat it." A youtube star said. Viola got the message and closed the door. "Now Aurapearl44 will hate me. Wounder where she is?" Viola asked.

**Viola: Wow. It looks like there is a cat fight among the girls. I hope this goes well. AuraPearl44 is letting other shippings in even though she doesn't like them. For example: Advanceshipping and Twinleafshipping. **

**Ash: I hope we servive and you have more stories for us.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince of Egypt

(At the safe hose.)

A few weeks later, AuraPearl44 appeared. "Where have you been?" Viola asked. "School. My summer break is over now I have less time for my stories." Aura said. "Oh. But you did little stories even on summer break." Viola said. But before they could argue, a review came in. Aurapearl44 suddenly grabbed it knowing what it said. "What are you hiding?" Viola asked. "It just said this author wants Ash and the gang to do The Prince of Egypt." Aura said. "But I want to see the cast." Viola said then she grabbed the review. She gasped. "No wonder your allowing it. You sent it yourself." Viola said. "But I really want to do it." Aura said.

"Alright. But make sure you use the movie version." Viola said. "Of course I don't like the bible one." Aura said. "Do you have any religion?" Viola asked. "Nope." Aura said truthfully. "Kate come here." Aura said. Kate hovered out of the book. "Here." Viola gave her the letter. Kate was in fear. Then she went back into the book.

(Inside the book.)

Kate was very gloom. The gang clicked it off. "What's wrong?" Iris asked. "There's some good news and some bad news... The good news is that we got another review." They cheered. "What's the bad news?" Brock asked. "It's from AuraPearl44. And she'd appositive it." Kate said. "Wait, she can't do that." Dento said. "She can because it's a review. It's part of the deal." Kate said. "Damn." Ash said. "What are we doing?" J asked. "The Prince of Egypt." Kate said. "But that's no a fairy tale." Kenny said. "But it is a movie." Kate said. "But she said she was allowing only Disney movies." Zoey said. "She made it to all movies now." Kate said. "Except Horror movies and rated R movies." Aura added. "Drat." Registeel said.

"It's show time people let's get this over with before she torches us." Kate said. "If being in this book can be any worse." Sir Aaron said. "I could take away the t.v." Aura threatened. "Lets do what she said." The king said.

"Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen. I present The Prince of Egypt." Kate said.

Moses: Ash

Brother: The Pokelanic King

Father: Arceus ('There is no freaking way I'm doing that part.' Arceus said. 'Do it!' Aura yelled.)

Mother: Giratina

Moses's mother: Hun (I don't see the humor.)

Moses's sister: May

Moses's real brother(I thought he was the boyfriend but I watched the movie and saw he was Moses's real brother.): Drew ('This is weird.' Drew said.)

Gypsy: Dawn

Gypsy's father: Attila (You have a very sick humor.)

(Forgot to add.) The wise men/magicians: Kyogre(The fat one.) and Darkrai (The skinny one.)

In the ancient land of Egypt the Pharaoh ordered all his men to capture all the boy babies. But Hun was too smart to let some people kill her son so she steely took her sons and daughter to a near stream. Baby Ash was put into a basket. He was put into the river as he let go of Hun's finger. "Sleep now my baby. Don't cry hear just sleep, sleep as your rocked by the sea. One day my baby you deliverers to peace." Hun sang beautifully. Then she set him out into the water after she covered the basket. 3-5 year old May looked at he baby brother as his basket was swayed by the boats. She fallowed the basket as for her brother and mother stayed behind.

She saw as the basket was unharmed from the Crocodile and Hippo attacks. Then the basket entered the royal place. Giratina noticed the basket as her son, Satoshi, played in the water. (His eyes are silver and he looks exactly like Ash.) She walks into the water and uncovered Ash. "What a cute baby." Giratina said. "Mommy who's that?" Satoshi asked. "This is your new baby brother Moses, Ramirez." Giratina said.

In the background May sings. "Brother, baby brother. Be safe and deliver us from hell." Then she left. And in the back music people sang. "Deliver us to the Promise Land. Deliver us.. To the Promise Land. Deliver US!"

(15 years later.)

Ash and Satoshi were racing their Ponyta driven cagier through Egypt. "Come on now show me what you got, Ramirez." Ash called out to his brother. "Eat my dust Moses." Satoshi said as he whipped the horse like Pokemon to go faster. Then he was ahead. They then entered the construction site for the statue of their father. Satoshi was on the high road and Ash was on the low one. Then Satoshi moved his cagier to the bottom road and was ahead. They suddenly entered the construction work. They went down the wooden stairs and broke it. They also broke the statue's nose and gave him a lam smile. (Like this :) )The Ponytas finally stopped at the sand holding end. "Nice." Ash said but just then the dam of sand broke and the Pokemon and sand slide.

The Pokemon ran to an arch opening while a giant sand wave was behind them. They escaped it while Kyogre and Darkrai got barred to their heads in sand. Then they arrived home. "Ramirez! Moses!" Arceus yelled. "Oh no." Satoshi said. Then they walked over to Arceus room. "Yes father." Satoshi said. "I heard from my men that someone had broken my statue." Arceus said. Then Kyogre and Darkrai waved hi. "Ramirez you should have not done that. Since you will inhabit the throne we can not have foolishness in here." Arceus yelled. Then looked away from the anger he gave out.

"Father.. wow that's just weird saying that." Ash said. But he continued. "I was the one who made Ramirez race balm me." "You are the prince. You will not have to worry about the weight of Egypt. On the other hand if someone in this family who is next in line for the throne is a weak link, then the whole city will crumple." Arceus said. Disliking what he was saying. "You are dismissed." Then the two brothers left. Arceus laid his head down disgrace.

Later we fond Satoshi sitting on a statue of a sitting Giratina in Alternate form. Ash walked up to the statue. "I knew I fond you." Ash said. Satoshi stayed quite. "What's wrong?" Ash asked he was holding a fruit bowl. "He was telling me I was the weak link." Satoshi said. "Father doesn't mean that." Ash said. "I know what I heard every time you do something I get into trouble." Satoshi said as he got down. They walked over to the balcony then Ash poured the punch onto Kyogre and Darkrai. He got down when they looked up. Since Satoshi didn't dutch down the two priests suspected him. "Ramirez's you are in big trouble." Darkrai said. "Yeah. You own me a new dress." Kyogre yelled.

"See." Satoshi said. "Hey. You guest don't know how to think on your feet." Ash said. Then a maid came. "Excuses me your masticates the hall of order is calling you about a party." She said. "Drat I forgot about the party." Satoshi said. Then he grab Ash ran off. 'This is weird. I feel a strange bond towards him but he posse me. Why am I feeling this now?' Ash asked himself. Then they entered a giant hall. Arceus, Giratina and many others were waiting for them. They felt so embarrassed.

"Ramirez, Moses come here." Arceus said. They did. 'I know Haruka talked about a white dragon but I wonder if this is the same dragon?' Satoshi thought as Arceus made some speech. Then he said. "I appoint Ramirez's incarnate of my construction site." Arceus said. Then he gave Satoshi a necklaces. "Thank you. And I would like to appoint my brother Moses Price of Egypt." Satoshi said. Then he gave Ash a blue ring. The crowd cheered. "Now to thank this event and the birthdays of my sons I have a little present." Arceus said. "Bring her in."

Then Dawn was ridding her Mamoswine. It was sweating like a pig. "Dawn!" Ash said. "Ash calm down." Satoshi whispered. "Yeah. Yeah." Ash said. Then they continued the story. She was wearing gypsy clothes and was angry. 'I hate Aura is putting me though this. But it is nice to be the soon wife of Ash even if it's just in the story.' Dawn thought as Arceus said stuff he displeased. Satoshi looked a Dawn. She looked at him. 'Something about this guy gives me the creeps yet he's kind of attractive, must be because he looks like Ash.' Dawn thought. She looked away like in her part.

"Such a spirit. I think I'll give you to you brother." Satoshi said. 'Besides Haruka would be mad at me if I liked another girl. But she is dead by now.' Satoshi thought. Ash was cheering inside while he said. "Aw brother... Thanks." Dawn almost bite him. 'It must be in the script.' Ash thought. "Take her away until she cools down." Ash said. Then the guards took Dawn away. Ash gave her a sympathetic look.

(Later that night...)

Ash walked over to Dawn's room to bust her out, which was his room. Once he entered it he saw a shadow of a person. He believed it was Dawn. "Psss... Dawn I'm here to break you out." Ash whispered. Then he heard some muzzling sound. He moved the curtain and saw a tied up, fat bellied man. Then he noticed the window was open. He looked down and saw a rope ladder. He climbed down and saw Dawn she was sneaking around.

'Good for you Dawn.' Ash thought. Then he noticed some guards coming. "Hey guards." Ash said. Dawn froze. "What is it." One of the guards asked. "There's a naked man in my room investigate." Ash said. Then they left. And Dawn left. Ash fallowed her. They suddenly reached a watering hole. May and Drew helped Dawn out. Drew winked at her. She blushed a little. May gusted him a little. Then she left on her Mamoswine. Soon Ash met May and Drew. May was delighted while Drew didn't like him.

"You've came." May said. This confused Ash. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "You are our brother." She said. Drew covered her mouth. "Sorry. My sister is crazy." Drew said. "Wow it is weird to say that to someone you like." Then he covered his mouth. "No I'm not. You are our brother. You came from our mother." May said. "If I am how did I get here?" Ash asked. "Ask the man you call father." May said. "Don't listen to her she's out of her mind." Drew said. But Ash left and ponder that. "Great we'll go to jail. Man I sound like a whose." Drew said. "Blame AuraPearl44 for not seeing the movie until after sending that list." May said.

(Back with Ash.)

He was in the hallways of his house, napping, since he figure his dreams would answered his questions. In his dream he was flat and on the walls of his house. He fallowed some soldiers to see Arceus. The legendary soon pointed outward and the soldiers went into peoples houses. Ash was in the bushes watching this. Ash also saw Hun and young Drew and May running off. He also saw a small baby that looked like him. The baby was put into a straw basket and floated down the river. And landed in the white swan room.

Ash turned his attention back to the guards. They have captured all the babies and thrown them to the crocodiles like a piece of paper into the shredder. Ash notice Arceus didn't cared about it. 'Is Arceus really liked this. No. It's just the story. It has to be the story.' Ash thought. Then he woke up. He soon fallowed his heart to a secret room. There he saw the dream in life size pictures. 'It can't be.' Ash thought.

Then Arceus appeared. "Why did you do it?" Ash yelled. "Because there were too many. Just think. With all those Christians they could rebel and we would lose our city. I made sure they stay in line." Arceus said. Ash was feeling an intense anger rising within him. "Still you killed the babies." Ash yelled. "Yes. But we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my act." Arceus said. "Go to your room you have intense building repairing tomorrow." Ash soon leaf mumbling to himself.

(Next noon.)

Ash was still mad as he watched the slaves being pushed around. He soon noticed a old man being bullied by the guard. "Speed it up you have more loads of work to do." The guard said. Ash looked at the intense beating. He soon saw himself replaced of the old man. Ash was in intense rage. "Stop it." Ash yelled as he ran up. Satoshi soon grabbed his arm. "No. Don't." He said. "I have too." Ash said. Then he continued. He soon ran into the guard. He pushed the man off and watched him fall to his death. Ash first smiled. Then the old man looked at him. "Monster." He whispered. Then ran away.

The slaves and guards looked at him. 'No. Not again.' Ash thought as he came back into reality. He soon ran away. Satoshi fallowed him to the ends of town. Ash stopped. "You must stay." Ash thought. "But I am pharaoh I can change it." Satoshi lied. He known the same pain Ash felt many times too. "You don't understand." Ash said. "No. You're wrong. I know exactly how you feel." Satoshi said.

This surprise Ash and Viola.

(Off stage.)

"Should we stop him?" Viola asked Aura. "No. This is getting good." Aura said.

(Back on stage.)

"The pain, the trails. The agony. Wondering why you were put on this earth. I have had that feeling many times. But I had to run to find something. It helped me to be strong enough until my demise and the destruction of Pokelantic." Satoshi said. He got closer and kissed him. He soon whispered in Ash's ear. "Just know this. Run. Run away and don't look back." Soon he let go and Ash began running. Satoshi smiled for he had did his deed. While he was holding the boy he implanted some of his soul into Ash.

(Back off stage.)

"I knew I should have stopped him before he did that." Viola said. "Yeah well I want more subsidence among the crowd and cast. I'm glad nobody but you, me and the readers know this. I want it to be a surprise." Aura said. "You're weird." Viola said. Aura just smiled.

(Back on stage.)

The scenery changed to a desert. Ash was dying of thirst. "Man is this like to be in Issue's deserts?" Ash asked. Iris soon went on stage and said. "Most likely." Then she left. "Wait you could have gave me some water." Ash said. Then he noticed a sand storm. "Great." Ash said. Soon after the storm was over, Ash was barred in sand and only the tops of his hair was sticking out with meant he didn't have his hat on. Ash was mumbling to himself about this while he tried not to breath in the sand.

A second later a Ponyta came along and nibbled on Ash's hair mistaking it as rare grass. The Ponyta soon pulled Ash out of the sand. Then it left. Ash was holding his hair in pain, then noticed the Ponyta was leading to an oasis. He fallowed it. Once there he had some water from the Pokemon watering hole. Once he was full he looked up and saw some bandits picking on some children. Ash know he had to do something then he saw some Ponyta's on a lease. Ash soon released them and said. "Sirs are those your Pokemon?" The bandits looked then went off to fetch their rides.

He soon walked over to the three girls. "Thanks mister." The tallest said. Soon Ash fainted and fell into the well. Soon the childrens' big sister arrived. "Big sis. There's a funny man in the well." The middle child of the group said. "Really?" Dawn asked. Soon she pulled the bucket up to find Ash. 'That's so funny.' Dawn thought. Then she noticed he had gotten rid of his fancy jewels and only had his trunk/skirt on. Dawn first blushed then she released the rope while saying. "Oh you again." Ash was confuse on what she said, but he was very drowsy. Then he fell back into the water. Dawn walked to her Mamoswine, which wasn't taking the heat very lightly. "Girls you should go fish the man out." Dawn said. Then she went on her Pokemon and rode it back to her village. "Man she was sure crushing." The youngest and shortest said. "Um... Can anyone get me out of here?" Ash asked.

Soon they got him out of the well and headed to the village. He was soon greeted by Attila. Ash had no idea what the guy is really like since Jimmy and Marina fought him and Hun. Attila soon greeted Ash and put him on a side of the fire. He also gave Ash a very nice Pancho. It was very dark at the time. "Now to play a song and have a fest for our new guest..." Attila said. "Moses." Ash said. Soon they had a whole music dance. Many girls asked Ash to dance but he replied. "I don't dance." Dawn backed him up by saying. "Trust him."

Soon time pass and Dawn forgets the trail she was put in during Egypt. She was able to show Ash how she really felt. During that time they had a musical number. Time passed as the song continues. Ash learns how to dance, he and Dawn get married and raise a farm of Mareep. Once the song was over time has past and Ash and Dawn were grown up. Ash had revive a stick of power that day of marriage.

Today Ash soon takes a trip around the field and fond one of the new Mareeps was leaving the pack. Ash fallowed it to a strange oceanic glow. Soon Ash fond a burning bush. Dawn had fainted at this time for unknown reasons.

Back with Ash, he touched the fire but he didn't feel burn unlike his Charizard's flame. This fire was warm but very good. Ash looked away in this good energy, not knowing why. Suddenly the bush began to talk. "Moses. Moses." It said in a feminine voice. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "I am the one who created the stars, the planets, the grass, the water, and all life. I am god." She said. This amazed and confused Ash. 'Wait I thought Arceus created everything. Well better fallow the script.' Ash thought then asked. "What do you want from me?" "I want you to free my people." The voice said. "But what do I say?" Ash asked. "Say..." The voice said. Then a recording of Ash said. "Let my people go!" The Ash right now said. "But if I just say that nobody will believe me." "I will give you some of my wonders. Drop your stick." The voice said. He did and it turned into a Siviper. Jessie suddenly finds out that hers is missing.

"Now grab it." The voice said. He did and it turned back into a stick. "But when they ask who is my leader. What am I suppose to say?" Ash asked. "Just say I am sent you." The voice know as I am said. Ash soon left and fond the Mareep. Soon the bush disappeared. A bit later Ash returned home and saw Dawn waiting for him. "Dawn is something wrong?" Ash asked as he noticed Dawn was wussy. "Yeah. I just had a quick nap." She said. Her voice reminded him of that I am's voice. "Well I have to return home to free my people." Ash said. "But you have a life here." Dawn said. "Yeah but your people are free and could do almost anything, mine are slaving away." Ash said. Dawn nodded. "If your going then I'll go too. And besides, being on one of your adventures is always exciting." Dawn confessed. Then they rod Mamoswine through the desert.

After a long cold ride- hey Mamoswine's an ice type it can't handle heat so I froze the land until they were done crossing it- they entered the city. The people were palling through mud. Ash looked away. They soon entered the palace. The Egyptians looked at the two. Ash had a divisiveness face on him, and thanks to me he didn't have to bare with a beard, which he really hates for some reason. They soon walked up to main throne where Satoshi was sitting. He looked exactly like the form he arrived in the book.

"Brother?" Satoshi asked. Ash soon felt happiness all over. "Ramirez?" Ash asked. Then they hugged each other. "I thought I'd never see you." Satoshi said. "Met too." Ash said. "Well look at you, king of Egypt." Ash said. "And you." Satoshi said. "This is all great, now it will be easy since I'm asking you." Ash said. "Ask me what?" Satoshi asked. "To free the Hebrews." Ash said. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Satoshi said. Ash pretends to be stunned but he knew the King would do this. Dawn didn't really know the King so she was stunned. "How come?" Dawn asked. "Well if I let them go the Egypt will fall. I don't want to be the weak link. If our father wanted to keep them at bay then I will do it with more power." Satoshi said. "You've gone mad." Ash said. Satoshi laughed.

"And I thought you knew me." Satoshi said. Then Ash let down his stick. It turned into a Siviper. "Kyogre, Darkrai. Show them how to make real snakes." Satoshi said. Then they made two Ekans. Soon the two began to sing. "By the power of Rai." They sang. Then they each named each of the Egyptian Gods. "So you think you have the power to put us down." She said. "Well for give us these smiles on our faces." Darkrai said. Suddenly Ash was in a trance. May and Paul appeared. Ash was confused. "You know what power is when we are done. Son." They sang.

"You playing with the big boys now." May said. "Playing with the big boys now." Paul said. Ash tried to punch him but he disappeared. "Oh that's pretty." May said. "Every spell and jester, tells you who's the best. You're playing with the big boys now." They sang. Then they were replaced by Aaron and Satoshi. "You're playing with the big boy's now. You're playing with the big boys now. You're playing with the big boys now." They sang. "Stop this foolish mission." Satoshi sang. "Watch a true magician." Aaron sang. "Feel that expedition howl." They sang. "Pick up you silly stick boy. You're playing with the big boys now." Ash did and began swinging. Missing them every time. Soon an Eire laugh accrue.

Soon himself and Max (As in from Dinosaur King.) appeared. This confused Ash, why is there a copy of him and who is the other person. Soon they gave some of their gods names. "You're playing with the big boys now. You're playing with the big boys now." They sang. "By the might of Porous, you will kneel before us." Ash was soon kneeling under a lot of gravity. He tried to move, but no cigar. "Kneel before our stupendous power." Soon they all appeared. Unknown to him his Siviper ate their Ekans. "You put a front." Paul said. "You put up a fight." May said. "And just to show you feel no spite." Aaron said. "You can be our alight." Max said.

"But first boy it's time to bow." Satoshi said. "Bow down." His copy said. Soon Ash got up. He began to hit the copies. They suddenly disappeared when he did. But the music kept going. "For it's your own grave you'll dig boy. Cause your playing with the big boys. Playing with the big boys. Playing with the big boys. Playing with the big boys. A playing with the big boys. Playing with the big boys. Playing with the big boys Now." Suddenly Ash felt great pain. He soon woke up from his trace to see his serpent was in front of him.

"You see my power. It now match for your god." Satoshi said. Soon Ash picked the snake up and it returned back into a stick. Ash looked at the man in pain and anger. "Oh, and now I double the work loads for everyone. Bye." Satoshi said. Ash tried to get to him but Dawn hold him back. "Ash you'll only make things worse." Dawn said. Then Ash calmed down. They soon left and met at the mud place. His people were supper angry at him. "Well if it isn't the hero. And look at what you've done. Now we have double the work, and it's all because of you." Drew kid. "You know it's not his fault." May said. "Well that doesn't matter. He's been living the life while we have to work our fingers to the bone." Drew said. Ash felt a pain. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault." Ash said. "Well why don't you know who's fault it is." Drew said. Then he pushed Ash into the mud. "How does it feel to be pushed around. That's what we feel everyday." Drew said. "Drew stop over acting. Ash might that things too far." May said. "I just want him to feel what we feel everyday." Drew said. Ash got super angry. He began to swear under his breath.

"Hey. It's not Ash's fault. I just know he has a plan to fix this. Right Ash?" Dawn asked. This snapped him out of his sicko phase. "Uh... yeah." Ash said. Then they went to the river. Unexpectedly but on cue Satoshi and a son of his was riding the river. "Oh Moses have you seen my son, Aaron." Satoshi said. "Let my people go." Ash yelled. "No." Satoshi said. Then Ash dipped his staff into the river. It suddenly turned red. "Guards what is it?" Satoshi asked. "It's blood." They said. Then fainted. Satoshi didn't care for he and Ash had seen blood enough times to not be scared of it. He took a drink from it. He knew it was the real deal. "Protests now make some water into blood." Satoshi dared them. They secretly smashed a nut and poured it into some clear water. "There blood." Kyoger said.

Satoshi tasted it. It wasn't blood, but he decided not to disrupt the script again. "See your god has no powers." Satoshi said. Then they left. Ash was angry. He decided to make war. Music began to play. "I send an infestation a pledge into your house, into your bed, into your stream, to your drink, to your bread, upon your cattle, upon your sheep, upon your house, upon your fields, to your dreams, into your sleep, until you break, until you breach." A mysterious group sang as all this bad stuff was happening to the Egyptians. "I'm sent the sward, I send the swart. Thus said the lord."

"Once I called you brother. Once I gave my all to make you laugh, is all that I ever wanted." Ash sang. Then the singers sang more. "And now I wish that god had chose another. Serving as your foe at his behave, is the last thing that I wanted." The singer sang more. "This was my home. All this pain and devastation. Oh how it touches me inside. All the insinuate who suffer from your stubbornness and pride." Ash sang. The singers sang more. In the background, Arceus remembered his brother and the pain he gave.

"You who I called brother. Why must you go throw another front. Let my people Goo! Thus said the Lord!" Ash sang.

"You who I called brother. How could you hate me so. Is this what you wanted?" Satoshi asked. The singers sang. "Then let my heart be harden. I'll never mind the coast will grow. This will still be so. I will never let.. your people go!" Satoshi sang. "Thus say the Lord." The singers sang. "Thus say the lord." Ash sang. "I will not, let my/your people goooo!" They sang together, Satoshi sang the I will not and your part, Ash sang my and the rest was together.

Soon the 7th and final pledge hit Egypt. The Hebrews marked the doors with Mareep blood. The pledge passed them and killed everyone else's first son. Thank god that Aaron (from the show) wasn't there or he'd be dead. Satoshi's new son wasn't killed because it was his second son. Ash decided to do a little dirty work. Inside while nobody was looking he went to Aaron's room. Ash soon drained the body's soul out of it. Then he drank some blood. He left feeling a bit guilty.

(The next day.)

Ash met up with Satoshi. He was weak, pale, and in sorrow. Ash didn't know if it was acting or if he was actually sad. "Go away and take your kind too." Satoshi said. Holding the empty basket of his second son. Ash looked at the sad man, feeling more guilty more than ever. But he decided to fallow the script. After he left Satoshi smiled, he was glad Ash had fallen into his uncontentious zone. Then he got up and dropped the basket and smashed it, while laughing evilly. Then he decided to wait until Ash was far enough to make his move.

Ash had told the Hebrew and they took all their stuff and food. They soon began walking away from Egypt. They walked and walked singing in praise of this glorious day. They soon arrived at a large sea. "Okay now we just walk around it." May said. Suddenly they heard a clip pity clap. They looked around and saw Satoshi's army and himself coming. They began to panic. "What'll we do?" Drew asked. Ash soon heard I am. "With this stick you will do my wonders." She said. Then Ash stopped his stick. Soon a vortex of fire came down and blocked the army. Soon afterward the sea split into two giant waves that were apart from each other.

"Go, go, Go!" Ash yelled. Then his people walked into the depth. They were able to breath and see the ocean life while they walked in the cavern path. Once the last person was down there the fire disappeared. Satoshi smiled and charged his men. They soon rode after them. The people down there speed walked. Ash walked down then he ran. Most had soon made it to the other side. The rest had mad it on shore with Ash as the Egyptians were in the haft way mark. Satoshi was still on land. Soon the waters went down and killed all of Satoshi's men. The king looked at Ash, he smiled evilly. Ash didn't like that.

Ash soon lead his people to a rock where I am had sent him stones with words. He told his people and that when they praised. Soon the song from when they were walking kicked in. It was much short than when they were walking. Soon the screen went black.

(Back in the book.)

Ash, Dawn, May, and Drew were returned to their original ages. Satoshi was the same age as he was before, which isn't much. Ash looked at Dawn and blushed. 'Okay, now to make my...' Ash soon stopped as he felt great pain. "Not again." Dawn said. Then she hold him and laid him down on the couch. "Well at least that's over." Brock said. "Yeah." Dawn said. May, Misty and Iris were supper jealous. But hey, I'm not a big fan of their shipping, I like them but I believe Ash belongs to Dawn. Kenny was also jealous.

(Outside the book.)

"That was great. I hope you like it." Aura said. "It was great but what's with Ash?" Viola asked, she brushed her not very long, brown hair. "Well I like to make things up as I go." Aura said. Viola didn't like this.

**Mystery, romance. What have I gotten them into. Please send more replies. They need it.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinderella

(At the safe hose.)

Aura was totally bored with school when she got a review. "Is it another one from you?" Viola asked. "Nope it's from AshKetchemForever." Aura said. "I was wondering when she was going to give us one." Viola said. "What it say?" "She wants us to do Cinderella." Aura said. "Cool who is going to Cinderella. Let me guess. Misty." Viola said. "Nope Ash." Aura said. "But Ash's a dude. Let me guess again. She's letting Dawn, Misty, or May Prince Charming." Viola said. "Wrong again it's Paul." Aura said. "So it's our first gay pairing." Viola said. "Yeah." Aura said enthusiastically. "Yeah..." Viola said unsure. "Are you sure your letting this?" "Yes cause I'm allowing gayness." AuraPearl44 said.

"Kate come here." AuraPearl44 said. Kate floated out of the book and looked at her. "Yes?" Kate said. "Here's another review and it's no from me." Aura said. Kate was stocked then she read it. "You got to be kidding me." Kate said. "Hey she's allowing it." Viola said. "But Ash doesn't even like him." Kate said. "I know but I'm letting the reviews go even if I don't like it or they don't." Aura said. "This is going make Ash angry." Viola said. "You better take cover." "Yeah." Kate said. Then she entered the book.

(Inside the book.)

The people and legendaries looked around. "Alright we have a new request and it's not from Aura." Kate said. They all whew. "But it is weird." Kate mentioned. "Here's the cast." She said. Then showed them. Dawn, Misty, and May were angry because they had to be the evil people. Paul looked disgusted. And Ash took it the worst. Articuno and Heatran were jealous. Why? Who knows but me.

"Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen I present. Cinderella."

(Cast)

Ash: Cinderella

Paul: Prince Charming

Misty: Evil Stepmother

May: Evil Stepsister 1

Dawn: Evil Stepsister 2

Brock, Tracey, and Max: Mice

Once upon a time in old Sinnoh, a young boy and his family were happy. But soon his mother died. The father had a second wife that already had two daughters. Soon the guy died and Ash was alone in the huge house. And did I mention the girls have it in for him.

"Cinderasha, get me my breakfast." Misty said. "Yes witch." Ash said. "What was that?" Misty yelled from the top of the stairs. "Nothing." Ash said cause he knew of what Misty could do. He soon got the food up. Once again it was burnt eggs. "Cinderasha why can't you cook?" Dawn asked. "I'm sorry. I've never had cooking class." Ash joked. Soon the bell rang. "Could you get it." May asked. And he did.

It was a short man. "The prince had a ball and your invited." Mew said. "No you again." Ash said all angry. Something about him was off. "Please Ash don't hurt me. I'm telling the truth this time." Mew said. She was very scared. "Okay. But I'm keeping my eye on you." Ash warned. He grabbed the papers and shut the door hard. "I should tell Arceus that his brother has resurface." Mew said. "Which is bad especially for him." Mew then flew away.

(Back inside.)

"Mom, sisters the mail is here." Ash said. They soon ran down. They read it. "Is it me or does it feel like a trap." Dawn asked. "I have no idea. I'm just worried that he's as annoying as Ash." Misty said. "Hey." Ash yelled. "I don't know he sounds kind of cute." May said. They all feel anime style. "You got to be kidding." Dawn and Misty said. May just blushed. "Anyways.. Can I come too?" Ash asked. "No you don't have a tux." Misty said.

Ash soon ran to his room which was the attic. He saw his ratatta friends helping him out. "So how do you do this?" Max asked. "Just fallow Brock." Tracy said. Brock was almost done fixing up Ash's old Wallace cup custom. It looked even better than before. Max was still confused on sewing while Tracy and Brock did the finishing touches. "Thanks guy. And it's supper funny Aura turned you into ratattas." Ash said. "Don't blame her. It's AshKetchemforever that gave us that role." Brock said. Once they were done Ash put it on. "What's taking you so long?" May asked. She opened the door. "Wow." She blushed. Then she noticed some of her old costume was in it too. Usually she didn't mind but the script.

"Hey you have some of my stuff in yours." May yelled then she ripped the costume off. Ash was fake crying cause he didn't care for clothes. Soon May ran in shame. Ash got up. "I'm going outside." Ash said. The three rat Pokemon crawled to the garden with Ash. They soon sat on the bench. Soon Reshiram appeared. "Hello I'm your fairy god mother." She said. They looked at her. She look was huge. "Hey since AshKetchemforever didn't assigned a godmother Aura picked me and since I'm banned from my powers I can't turn myself into my smaller form." This interested them. "Um... never mind."She said.

"So I heard from my boss you want a dress." She said. "Actually a tux." Ash corrected. "Bibidy bobbidy boo." Reshiram said. Then Ash was wearing a dress. It was the same one May was wearing in the Wallace Cup. (What? I'm not creative at clothing.) "I said I wanted a tux." Ash said. "Well it's more Cinderella-ish." Reshiram said. Soon she got a pumpkin. She soon made it a carriage. And transformed Max and Tracey into Ponyta's and Brock back into a human. "Now this will ware off at Midnight so... Hey stop chewing on it." She yelled catching Ash trying to eat his ride. "But it still tastes like Pumpkin." Ash said. "There's food at the party. So like I was saying, come back before midnight. Or the stuff that's on you and the creatures and cartage will turn back to their original forms." Reshiram said.

Ash nodded and got in. Soon Brock drove the boy to a huge castle. Once Ash was inside Brock began flirting with every woman there. Back with Ash, he was walking through the halls when he saw Paul. Everyone was gathering around him. "You so hot." A lot of women and May said. Misty and Dawn just fake smiled. Soon Paul saw Ash. First anger were in their eyes then love then mixed feelings. Paul walked over to Ash. He was laughing at Ash's dress. Soon the music played. "May I have this dance." Paul said like he always did. Ash agreed. As they dance Ash thought. 'This is so weird. Am I starting to have feelings for Paul. No. It can't be. It's Aura trying to freak me out.' Soon they were on the balcony. Ash was sitting in peace. Soon they heard the clock struck 12.

Ash soon panic and runaway. At the steps of the front palace he's left shoe fell off. He decided to leave it there. He soon got into the cartage. "Where's Brock?" Ash asked. Soon Brock arrived. "Sorry I got to into these girls and Crogunk poisoned jabbed me." He said. Soon they left as Paul arrived. He grabbed the shoe. 'This is so priceless.' Paul thought.

Once back at the house, everything except Ash's shoe turned back to normal. Ash soon noticed this. "Huh. It seems Glass shoes have no affects on Reshiram's magic." He said. Then he went back to work.

(The next day.)

The three women arrived back at their house. It was spotless. "I got to say Ash sure knows how to clean." Misty said. Soon they fond Ash exhausted. "So how was your night?" Ash asked. "This guy in a dress took Paul. It was funny." Dawn said. "So how was your night?" Misty said. "Fine. I got more cleaning done." Ash said. Soon the door rang. It was Mew again. "Good day Ash. I have a message from the palace. It said the prince is coming door to door with a slipper. Who ever can fit it will be his queen." Mew said. Then the prankster left. The girls tired to be excited.

As they got ready, Ash was helping them. Once they were done, they looked the same, had sent Ash to his room, and the prince arrived. "Hello." He said coldly. "Hi." Misty said. "I have two lovely daughters for you to test." May and Dawn introduced themselves. Paul tried the shoe on Dawn but it was too big. "You have very delighted feet. It's hard to tell with those huge boots on." He joked. "My boots fit me just fine you jerk." Dawn said. Then he tried the shoe on May. It fit. Suddenly shrank and luge off. 'That's totally weird.' May thought. "Looks like it didn't fit. Is there anyone else?" Paul asked. "Nope." Misty lied.

Soon Ash kicked the door, on the upstairs floor to his room, wide open. He was steaming mad. He stomped down the stairs and got his shoes off. He calmed down and said. "I think I'll mach." Paul put the slipper on and it fit. "Great we'll marry right away." He said. Then they lived happily ever after.

(Outside the book.)

Viola and Aura were trying to hold back the laughs. "That's so funny." Viola blurted. "I know." Aura agreed.

(Inside the book.)

Ash and the gang were feeling shameful. Especalily Paul. "I don't want to do that again." Ash said. "Us too." The three females said at once. "Well at least I didn't feel any pain." Ash said. Suddenly his heart felt it was on flames. "Spoke too soon." Ash kid. Dawn and the other sighed while Arceus looked worried on the young boy. 'Lucario, if your out there. Please help Ash. And my brother.' Arceus thought.

**What's this? Arceus has a brother? You'd only knew that if you read Family Tree Part one. So see what other sinanigans you, the reviewers, and I do to them.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


End file.
